The present disclosure relates to relates to automatically suggesting groups based on past user interaction.
In recent years, online social networking services have become a popular mechanism for interaction between users over the Internet. For example, users can use the functionality of a social networking service to interact with friends and relatives by posting thoughts, news articles, photos, and videos, about oneself or others, meet others with similar interests, and network with colleagues. In some cases, users organize their contacts on a social networking service by manually sorting them into groups. However, this can be burdensome and time consuming due to the number of contacts these users may have on the social network. Additionally, users may be less familiar with some contacts that they have on the social network and may be unsure on how to organize them. As a result, users often forgo organizing their contacts into groups and are thus unable to benefit from group-related functionalities that might be offered by the social networking service.